Sisterhood
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It's taken Kelly Jones fourteen years to return to St Trinians. Alot had happened in those years and alot had been discovered. It was now time to tell Annabelle of her findings. Sequel to Ouch.
1. Hogwarts for terrorists

It took Kelly Jones fourteen years to return to St Trinians. In those years she had been promoted MI7 and quit for family reasons. A few months after she quit MI7 she bought a night club, which she ran successfully, it was one of the top night clubs in the country. Kelly did a lot more in those years but whatever she did there was something in her mind that was chanting St Trinians over and over again. She soon found two important reasons to return home, two reasons that could change everything.

One day Kelly was sat in her office working out some figures when she received a phone call off MI7. They were informing her about an old criminal that she put behind bars some years ago had escaped prison. MI7 needed him caught before he caused harm to the public; so they called the most talented agent they knew, Kelly Jones. She agreed but she didn't agree to come back to MI7 because she was happy with her new life. Five minutes later she received a call off Cheltnem Ladies College, Kelly had a slight feeling CLC would call her soon. When Kelly put the phone down on the Cheltnem Ladies headmistress she knew it was time to go back to St Trinians and reveal what she had known for over a year. She put her right hand man in charge of her club and called for a taxi to take her home. Once she got home she packed a few bags and jumped into her old spy car. Kelly collected something from CLC and ended up on the path to St Trinians. Kelly wasn't returning to St Trinians because she wanted to she was returning because she needed to. But the old head girl wasn't returning to St Trinians by herself,

"You'll love it at St Trinians, never a dull moment trust me" Kelly told her passenger,

"Oh yeah 'cause I'll really love school," the passenger said sarcastically,

"Remember the stories I told you? They're true"

"Yeah right, next your gonna tell me that you were the one who stole the painting"

"No I didn't steal that painting. I borrowed it and returned it later" Kelly corrected,

"Yeah next joke"

"What language do penguins speak?"

"Seriously you aint funny, you never have been and you never will be. Penguin jokes off penguin chocolate bars aren't funny." The rest of the journey was made in silence. Kelly had given up trying to convince her passenger that St Trinians was an eventful place. Her passenger was known for being fearless, courageous and abit of a prankster but when she saw the sign and the skull with a knife on its head she became scared.

"Take me back to Cheltnem Ladies!" The passenger begged,

"Thought you hated that place?" Kelly said amused,

"I never said that!"

"You'll love it here, I did"

"Did? That's in the past tense, so that means you don't like here. You've been lying to me!" Kelly didn't say anything to that comment, instead she thought about what had happened on her last visit to St Trinians. She wondered if there was still a Flash selling dodgy goods and if it was the Flash that broke her heart. Even though it had been fourteen years Kelly didn't know if she could face him.

"Common it's time you met Miss Fritton" Kelly said as she pulled up outside the big front doors of St Trinians. Her and her passenger stepped out of the spy car. A smell reached the passengers nose,

"Explosives? What is this place, Hogwarts for terrorists?" Kelly laughed; this reminded her of when Annabelle first arrived at St Trinians. Kelly confidently walked inside with the now timid passenger following her. A familiar face was sat behind the receptionist's desk, but it wasn't Beverly. Kelly didn't bother ringing the small bell that sat on the table; she pressed the stop button on the old IPod.

"We're here to see Miss Fritton," Kelly smiled,

"Ya not coppers are ya?"

"No, but I am an ex MI7 agent" Kelly said hoping that she would be recognised,

"Kelly Jones?"

"Glad you remembered me Celia"

"We thought you'd never come back after what happened with Flash. It's good to see you" Celia joyfully said, "Miss Fritton Kelly Jones is here to see ya!" She called over the telecom,

"_Celia, what have you been drinking this time? And what have I told you about calling Miss Fritton?"_

"'Belle I'm really here" Kelly said before Celia could say anything,

"_No your not, I've just nodded off and dreaming that you are really here again"_

"Annabelle, you're getting like your aunt. Mad as a bag of gerbils" Kelly joked. Kelly could hear Annabelle sighing,

"_I'll be right down, but if I am dreaming..."_ Kelly looked at her passenger who wasn't impressed about being brought here. Her passenger still couldn't believe that all the storeys that Kelly told were true. A couple of misbehaving school girls couldn't have stolen a famous painting from the national gallery, the school and girls from the stories couldn't be real. All the criminal things they did, all the schemes and scams, all the seduction it couldn't be true. It seemed impossible for the stories to be true, how could a bunch of misbehaving school girls get away with murder? How could the school dodge the Ministry of Education? Kelly's passenger was about to find out. Annabelle Fritton gloomily slumped down the stair case; she was muttering something as she descended. Kelly couldn't help but let a laugh slip out at the sight Annabelle, she was acting like a women twice her age. Annabelle looked up at Kelly and ran straight for her. She pulled Kelly into a tight hug; she had clearly missed her old friend.

"What are you doing back here? We thought you'd never come back!" Annabelle told Kelly,

"Family business," Kelly and Annabelle looked towards Kelly's passenger,

"Who's her father?" Annabelle asked already knowing the answer,

"Flash," Kelly mumbled, "She's never met him and I prefer to keep it that way. I've coped as a single parent for fourteen years and I don't want him poking his nose in"

"What's her name?"

"Kelis Hope Jones" Kelly said proudly,

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. She isn't the only reason you're here is she?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yup, want to talk about it in my office?" Annabelle smirked. Kelly nodded and turned to her daughter,

"This way Kelis and beware of the traps." Kelly warned, she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_**This would of been up sooner but I spent agers choosing between Hope and Aimee **_

**_Anyways reveiw? Or do you have a phobia of it? hmmm_**


	2. True Story

**Kelis POV**

My mum isn't perfect, no one is. All my life she seemed to be always looking over her shoulder, she was always concerned for my well being. I suppose every parent would be concerned for there only kid's safety, sometimes my mum would be over protective. I don't know much about her past, I don't even know my father. He can't be that important, if he was someone would have told me or I would have heard about him. I can't mention him in front of my mum, I tried it when I was young and I saw her heart break. That's not the only thing I don't know, I don't know my aunt either. Mum used to tell me storeys about her and aunt. There adventures sounded fun but dangerous, my favourite was the story about a heist. My brain was telling me that these adventures were just plain fantasy but my heart was saying otherwise. The bedtime tales being true was almost impossible, improbable in fact. Some one once told me nothing was impossible. I don't know much about my mum's old job either; the only thing she told me was that she used to work for the government. It was probably just a desk job, I mean she quit before I was born and then bought her now successful club. It can't have been that exciting, right?

I wouldn't call my self a bad kid or a geek, I was just kinda different. I have always had the habit of taking control of a situation; people didn't mind it they just went with it. I am pretty smart, well I must be if I used science to get me expelled from the prison that is Cheltnem. Miss Thwaites had it in for me anyway; mum told me that she and Thwaites went way back. She also told me how Thwaites was a bully in her school days; the thing about me is I don't like bullies. Naturally I made it my mission to piss her off as much as I could, I went to far today. To cut a long story short I 'borrowed' a big chuck of potassium and through it into the pond. It turns out potassium is reactive and creates flames; I wasn't paying attention to Miss when she said this. When I heard I had been expelled I thought my mum would be fuming, turns out she was sort of proud. Weird I know. Any normal parent would of grounded there kid for like 5 years for getting expelled. Then again my mum wasn't ordinary, like she said no one got hurt so no big deal. My mum even congratulated me on winding Thwaites up.

When we were leaving Miss Thwaites office she muttered something, mum didn't hear it but I did,

"I'd bet all my money she's off to St Trinians like her mother." She said, I didn't understand what she said at the time but I think I do now. All through the car ride mum tried to convince me that I would enjoy it at St Trinians, I doubted I would after all I hated school.

"You'll love it at St Trinians, never a dull moment trust me" She said. Yeah I can trust myself to get kicked out of this one as well,

"Oh yeah 'cause I'll really love school" I replied sarcastically, mum knew I hated school. Yet she always tried to convince me school was fun and magical like of a Disney film. I guess she's just doing what mums do; sometimes I wished she wouldn't,

"Remember the stories I told you? They're true" I thought this was a joke. Come on no school could have gotten away with things like kidnap,

"Yeah right, next you're gonna tell me that you stole the painting," again I replied with sarcasium, those stories couldn't have been true. How could a school girl get past the security in the national gallery?

"No I didn't steal that painting. I borrowed it and returned it later," she corrected. Sometimes I wish she would stop treating me like I was 5. Why didn't she understand that I'm no longer the little girl that will drink up her every word? Sometimes I do worry about my mother, half the time it seemed like she was living in a dream world with her made up characters. Her favourite ones to use were Taylor, Andrea, Chelsea, Annabelle, Tania and Tara they were all girls.

"Yeah next joke," sarcasium is like a second language to me, I was using it a lot in this conversation. I think mum picked up on it, yet she still carried on,

"What language do penguins speak?" Oh great she's speaking the language of sarcastic now. I knew the answer to this, fin-nish. At first I was going to answer it with fin-nish but if I did that she'd only come up with something like 'What do penguins drink out of? Beak-ers' so I thought it best to put her straight then go through penguin jokes,

"Seriously you aint funny, you never have been and you never will be. Penguin jokes off penguin chocolate bars aren't funny." I'm tempted to buy her a joke book for mother's day or somethin' maybe then the penguin jokes will stop. After that our journey was made in silence I must have shut her up. Every so often I looked at mum, she seemed to be thinking about something. Probably about some new jokes or about her night club. It's times like this when I wish I could have mind reading powers. Mum was always hiding something from me and I wanted to know why and what it was. It must be important, normally is. I'm known for being adventuress, fearless, courageous and for my pranks. I once made a fake UFO and convinced the whole of CLC that aliens had landed; I couldn't stop laughing for a week at all there screams of terror. I got found out but only because I was the only one in the school laughing my head off as the girls ran around the school crying for there daddy. When the sign came into view I was scared, if there wasn't a skull with a knife on its head I would have been alright.

"Take me back to Cheltnem Ladies!" I begged mum must be insane sending me here. Which school would put a skull with a knife by there sign? Oh this one would,

"Thought you hated that place?" Mum sounded amused, she was enjoying this. I'd rather have her penguin jokes then this,

"I never said that!" It was true I had never said I hated Cheltnem. Technically I said no me gusta Cheltnem. It means I dislike Cheltnem in Spanish, if I had said odio or detesto then it would be hated, ugh I'm turning geeky,

"You'll love it here, I did"

"Did? That's in the past tense, so that means you don't like it here. You've been lying to me!" She didn't say any thing back to this; I suppose my English skills shocked her. Told you I was going geeky. Once again mum was thinking, what about? I don't know.

"Common it's time you met Miss Fritton" she said as we pulled up outside some vandalised front doors. As soon as I got out the car a smell hit me in the face,

"Explosives? What is this place, Hogwarts for terrorists?" Even at my age I had read and watched the Harry Potter films, they came on every Christmas and holidays so it was pretty hard not to. Mum laughed at me, god knows why. I didn't intend for it to be funny therefore it shouldn't have been funny; 'therefore' I really am going geek. Maybe a prank or back chat or detentions could cure it. Mum walked in confidently and I followed, I stuck close to her like chewing gum to floor. I wasn't feeling attending this school. Mum stopped at the front desk a woman was sitting at it with her feet up and an old IPod on full blast. There was a small bell sitting on the desk but mum didn't ring it. She switched the IPod off and was asked if she was a copper, I walked over to a display after that so I didn't hear much. I heard the odd word of there conversation, I could of swore I heard the word 'ex MI7 agent'. Another word was 'Flash' I couldn't work out if it was a nickname or just a normal word. The receptionist sounded happy as she announced 'Kelly Jones is here', but the reply back sounded bord. My mum said something and she got a reply, but I heard a name. Annabelle. Could this be the character from the stories? I began to ponder this question, I was snapped out of it when I heard mum calling me to follow. I walked behind slowly but steadily, I wasn't taking my chances. I followed them up some stairs and down a hall; I passed smashed windows and a lot vandalism. Maybe getting expelled by damaging school property wasn't a good idea; with this amount of vandalism it would go unnoticed. We walked into the Head Mistress's office and sat down, I was awaiting my fate.

"So then Kelis what brings you here?" Miss Fritton asked me,

"I err..." I didn't know what to say, if I told her the truth I would probably be rejected. Being rejected from here didn't sound that bad, "Well, I made it my mission to piss Miss Thwaites off as much as I could when I heard how she used to be a bully. I took some potassium and lobbed it onto the school pond, turns out it was highly reactive" I explained with confidence,

"You sound like a true St Trinian, being expelled for something like that" she told me smiling, "Reminds me of a certain Head Girl from the time when I attended here back when my Aunt was Head" she told me as she looked at my mum. For some odd reason she was grinning, the more time I spend in this school the more the stories seem to come alive and become real. Miss Fritton was about to say something when someone burst through the door,

"'Belle Kel's cars outside, she 'as finally come back!" A deep voice panted. I looked at mum who was in shock at the sight of the out of breath man, did she know him? Then a student appeared at his side,

"I told him to wait Miss but he insisted on barging in."

"Ok Jennifer, can you show our latest student around please." Miss Fritton told the girl, she nodded and gestured me to follow. I looked towards mum but she was still in shock then my eyes met the man. It was like I had knew him from birth.

* * *

**It was going to be a short one but it would of been too cruel so it's now gonna be a long one :]**

**I must be going soft ;)**


	3. Hockey Sticks and Alcohol

_**Just to warn you guys It's just gone 2.15 am soo I garentee they'll be spelling mistakes, gramma mistakes and everything. Imma apologise now for them because I know I'll forget to do in the morning. Anyways enough of my sleepily gibberish on with the show!... Well story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelly's POV**_

I'm grateful that 'Belle sent Kelis out the room. I saw the look on Flash's face when he spotted Kelis; he looked like he knew exactly who she was. Everyone who's met Kelis always comment on her appearance, 99% of the times they say she looks like me. The old St Trinians say that too but they also noticed parts of Flash.

"Kel? Tha' really you?" He said it has been fourteen years since I last saw him and he still looked like my Flash. Fifteen years since I used my cool headed head girl voice, it was time those fifteen years were broken,

"No Flash it's some other defenceless girl you've lured into bed!" His faced dropped; he looked hurt at my comment. It serves him right for what he's done,

"I'd like ta say I didn't deserve tha' comment bu' I did 'nd am sorry for tha pain I caused. I'm glad ta see ya lookin' healthy 'nd 'appy." This aint the Flash I left standing outside St Trinians fourteen years ago, this Flash is more mature. Maybe what happened between us opened his eyes?

"Flash I think Kelly wanted to tell me something in private so could you go check the umm... electrics, they've been on and off all day" Annabelle said, coming to my rescue. Flash nodded to 'Belle and smiled at me before he left the room. His smile has changed as well, it wasn't his old cocky smile I used to get off him, and this smile could melt what's left of the North Pole. A heart stopping smile that could melt any ice hearts even mine.

"Electrics?" I said rising an eyebrow in amusement. 'Belle gave me one of her shy smiles, at least that hasn't changed over the years,

"Next time I'll let him stay and let you say something you'll regret, shall I?" I shook my head no; I really didn't want to give anything away, "What else did you wanna tell me?"

"I'm going to be on a mission so I need you to keep Kelis safe and Flash away from the truth." That wasn't what I wanted to tell her, I don't know how 'Belle would react to what I wanted to tell her. It could be 'Kelly stop making things up!' or something happy; I've had this secret for 13 years or so. Keeping it a little longer couldn't hurt right?

"When do you leave?"

"No idea could be any time. MI7 said they'll ring me when I'm needed"

"Well we might as well not waste any time" with that 'Belle pulled me up by my elbow and dragged me off around the school.

"'Belle I don't need a tour, I used to live here remember?"

"I'm not giving you a tour, even though you may need one to refresh your memory of this place" I got dragged into the staff room. Some of my old teachers were there but not all of them; I was surprised to see that Miss Dickinson was still teaching here. I didn't think she'd last that long, Miss Clever was there as well. "Any of you seen my aunt? We have a visitor that I know she will be pleased to see" 'Belles voice had authority, more then what her head girl voice had. Wow I never thought I'd say that about Fritton, I must have changed over the years. I bet I've aged and got boring, maybe this place can sort that out for me.

"She's watching the hockey match with Matron and Geoffrey." Miss Clever answered. Annabelle nodded her thanks and dragged me off to the hockey pitch. If there was a match on why wasn't Miss Clever there watching? After all she was the teams coach; well she was back in the old days.

The girls really do need to sort this ageing problemo out; I'm a St Trinian for god's sake. I should never have to grow up, when you think about it St Trinians is like never land. The head girl is like Peter Pan and the head girl's sidekick is like Tinkerbelle and the spiv. The spivs like Wendy I guess, Flash in girl form that would be funny. The Totties would obviously be mermaids and the first years would be Indians. The chavs and the flammables would be pirates and the emos and the Ecos would be the lost boys. The land of St Trinians where you can stay free and happy, until it is your time to grow up of course.

"Hello there Annabelle," Miss Fritton greeted, I hadn't realised where we were going,

"Hello Aunty, look who's finally showed up" 'Belle said as she pointed to me,

"Kelly, where have you been all this time? Did you forget that this will always be your home?"

"Umm... I've been busy," I managed to say,

"To busy to visit?" I shrugged; I didn't know what to say. I got distracted by the hockey pitch, the sight brought back memories. Instead of Bursar being knocked out it was Geoffrey Thwaites, I was shocked to see that he had stuck around after all this time. I wasn't shocked to see the now old Matron running onto the pitch with her normal hyperness. At the side of the pitch I saw the new coach, well coaches. It's nice to know that the baby St Trinians never grow up, it seems to me that every old St Trinian I know have a job here. I'm surprised Annabelle hasn't hired Taylor as the new spiv or Polly as the new Bursar. Another sight caught my eye; the girl that was called Jenifer was standing on the pitch. She reminded me a lot of JJ French, her stance was like a typical Posh Tottie yet her facial expressions weren't. She had JJ Frenchs curls and her 'bring it' mischievous smirk. Then she got hit around the head by a Cheltnem, serves her right for eyeing up one of the Cheltnem teachers. Just like when JJ French was playing hockey, she was eyeing up some ones brother and got knocked out courtesy of Taylor. I saw one of the hockey coaches smacking her forehead, the other one looked like she was thinking.

_**Kelis's POV **_

I was made to get into their Hockey kit, god knows why. To be honest I knew I wouldn't be in this school long, might as well use any opportunity to cause any amount of trouble. I didn't even have a hockey stick with me; I got my last one confiscated back at Cheltnem. Turns out using a hockey stick to smash the odd window can get you kicked off the hockey team. As I was led out towards the pitch an old women called me over,

"You look familiar my dear girl, tell me have my girls kidnapped you before?" She said, man she sounded crazy. I bet she was a crazy cat lady,

"Nope, no one dares offend me or my family. It has summet to do with me mums old job"

"What's your name? You have the confidence of a St Trinian"

"Uh thanks?" That was more of a question,

"I don't mean to be rude Miss Fritton but we really must be getting into positions." Jenifer butted in coming to my rescue. The crazy cat woman seemed to understand, I don't think she noticed that I didn't tell her my name. Once again I was dragged off by Jenifer; she was going on about something I wasn't paying much attention. I only heard a few words; I think she was explaining the St Trinian way of playing hockey. To me it sounded like how mum taught me to play, with cheating and aggression. Jenifer told me to stay on the side lines with the subs, I wasn't to bothered I knew St Trinians didn't have a chance against Cheltnem. The ref blow the whistle then got whacked around the head and passed out. I couldn't help but laugh at him, how stupid can you get. You should always move out the way and not wave to on lookers. Another mad woman came on in his place, she seemed to have a sway to her step. She jumped up and down like a flaming kangaroo. Jenifer was another one who wasn't paying attention to the game; she was winking and waving at my old English Teach Mr Smith. Jen got knocked out by man beast Alexandra, one of the twin coaches smacked there head while the other one seemed to be plotting.

"Who do we put on now?"

"Her" I looked around to see who they were talking about, I soon noticed they wanted me to go on.

"I don't even have a hockey stick so I can't play!" I said smugly, I couldn't be arsed to play today. I soon found Jen's stick shoved into my hands,

"Now you can!" One of the coaches said in triumph, I noticed a tree that a student was leaning against. I ran over to the tree, raised the hockey stick and smashed it against the trunk. Thankfully the stick snapped in two, now I couldn't play.

"Like I said I haven't got a stick,"

"Borrow this one; don't smash it because it was given to us by the legendry Kelly Jones. Smash that and the whole, school will be wanting your blood!" I was planning on smashing this stick until I heard about its previous owner, I had many words to describe my mum and legendry wasn't one of 'em! I sulked onto the pitch, I wasn't going to put a lot of effort into this but then I saw the Cheltnem head girl. If I remember correctly she is needing a few punches for trying to get a mate of mine expelled. This was going to be fun.

"OI! Emo trip 'em up with the stick now!" I yelled at one of the pale girls. I didn't know her name so naturally I used the first thing that popped into me head, it didn't seem to offend her. She tripped the Cheltnem that I knew, she face planted the ground and aloud a chavette to take the ball and score. I glanced over at the twin coaches who were exchanging smirks and high fives; I rolled my eyes and focused on harming the Cheltnem head girl and getting a few pranks in here and there. I casually walked over to a crowd of first years; if anyone had what I wanted first years would have it after all every first year in any school was immature little kids. "Got anythin' to cause some trouble for the jumped up gits?"

"We've got some Trinski vodka" the leader of the group said excited, she pulled a bottle of what looked like home brewed vodka out from behind their back. I took the bottle from them and snuck over to where the Cheltnems kept their water bottles. I poured a generous amount of the vodka in to each bottle, I made sure to put a double dose into the head girls. I disposed of the vodka bottle and got back to work on the pitch hoping no one noticed. I got a few smirks off the crowd but I wasn't that bothered, I'd gladly take the credit for getting Cheltnems hockey team completely pissed.

"Newbie, Cheltnem heading your way!" Some randomer yelled to me, I looked forward and saw a bull charging towards me. Well she looked like a bull... I stepped out the way and hooked my hockey stick around her neck and pulled her to the floor. I took over the ball and smacked it in the direction of the goal; I heard the ball hit the back of the goal.

"That'll teach ya for droppin' me from your team Thwaites!" I yelled as I punched the air. I made sure I shot a smug smile at the head girl; it was her input that got me kicked off in the first place. The rest of that half of the game went on without any more goals, the drunken Matron blow the whistle for half time. I strolled off the pitch trying not to laugh; I couldn't wait for the next half. Playing against drunken Cheltnems would be fun, it was a shame I wouldn't be there when they had hang over's. I could have tormented them even more by my loudness.

"You're turning into a St Trinian already" someone whispered in my ear,

"Doesn't mean I want to stay here" I hissed back,

"Kelly!" The twin coaches squealed, they came running over and tackled mum to the floor

"Hello girls, you know you can't dive on me like you used to!" Mum joked,

"You can't go any where without making a scene can you?" I asked mum sarcastically,

"I don't know what you mean, how's life treated the baby St Trinians?" Mum asked the two coaches, I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the tree were I smashed Jens stick. I couldn't be doing with boring adult talk however; I could be doing with watching my latest trick unfold. I watched the Cheltnems gulp their drinks down, by the time they got back on to the pitch the alcohol had kicked in.

They were all over the place; some were blowing up chunks while others were wondering around aimlessly. Them being pissed made it easier to win the match. It ended St Trinians 10 Cheltnem 1, they only got that goal because the St Trinians and I were rolling on the flooring laughing at them falling over and almost knocking themselves out. Watching them get back on the bus was hilarious as well. One of them began stroking Miss Thwaites hair, while another flung herself at the driver. I could tell the trip back to Cheltnem would be very eventful. I gladly waved the piss heads off as their bus raced back to the prison that called them selves a school.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Jones?" The crazy cat lady that everybody called Miss Fritton beamed,

"Because I never got round to it?"

"No because you never knew the meaning of the name!" Mum butted in,

"Whatever, can we go home now? Or do I have to be kicked out?" I was practically begging,

"She's just like you Kelly" Miss Fritton told mum as if I wasn't there,

"Gee thanks" there goes my sarcasium again, maybe it's a flu?

"Anyways, the agency just called I need to set off. I'll see you soon, oh by the way nice job with the vodka!" Mum kissed my head and left.

Leaving me at St Trinians let the fun begin!

* * *

**_Anyone else noticed that the bank manager from the first film is in the second film?_**

**_Or have I just watched it that many times that I've noticed it?_**

**_Just like how I noticed there's a lad tied up in the dorm when they have the second ring, yeah my conclusion is I watch St T's too much. Anyways reveiw? You know you want to ;)_**


	4. The Forbidden Tale

_**Kelis POV**_

That night I was gonna cause some amount of chaos but there wasn't much of a point, apparently it was a tradition to have an after party. I love parties especially the ones full of booze, mum's rare parties were the best but they were very rare. At the party I saw a man, that's right a man in a girl's school, I soon remembered his face. It was the man that I felt that I had known him from birth. I dunno why he was here; he didn't look like a teacher or a relative of Miss Fritton. He didn't look like an investor either; he looked kinda like a criminal. Not a gangster type criminal but a low level type. He was carrying a crate of something, probably just some resources for the teachers, what ever it was it looked heavy. Whatever he was carrying it was un-likely that it was alcohol!

"Who's that bloke?" I asked Jenifer, she had regained consciousness from the hockey match incident,

"He's Flash Harry, been here for years from what me mum told me. He doesn't seem to want to leave"

"Why's that?"

"Come with me," Jenifer pulled me away from the music, the party and more importantly the booze. She dragged me into an empty classroom, she acted like she wasn't meant to talk about this, and I thought head girls here did what they pleased!

"We're not supposed to talk of this, it isn't a story that the Frittons like to be told. Not many students here know about this, I got told by my mum. Miss Fritton knows that I've been told this story and asked me not to repeat it but since it kinda involves you I think you have the right to know. Swear not to repeat what I'm about to tell you?" What did she mean it involves me? Well I wasn't going to find out if I asked my self the question,

"You have my word" I reassured her, maybe this man was like an uncle or a distant cousin.

"Seventeen years ago a new student joined the St Trinian army. When she arrived she didn't look extraordinary or like she was anything special. As the weeks went by she started to grow on the students they had accepted her and she had accepted them. During her make over a man interrupted, he called for the head girl when his eyes fell upon the new student. Her eyes fell upon him according to my mum you could feel the spark they had in the air. After her make over was complete she had to chose a tribe, she didn't want to be in a tribe. She pleaded with the head girl to let her stay without a tribe, but the head girl didn't like the idea. That was when my mum came up with a suggestion for her, she told her to drift between tribes and learn as much as she could from them. At the start of the next term a new head girl was elected, my mum, she made the girl her sidekick and allowed her to be tribe less. She helped my mum with her head girl duties while telling the man she didn't mix business with pleasure,"

Not mixing business with pleasure sounds a lot like mum,

"After a year of hard work the head girls sidekick got promoted to head girl, a job she would enjoy doing. Her first few months of being head girl were un-eventful and quite frankly boring, and then a Fritton was sent here, that was when it all kicked off. The school got into debt again, to cut a long story short she hatched and carried out a plan to save her home"

This 'student' and this tale is sounding a lot like mum, maybe it was mum. After all she did say she loved this place, maybe the student is mum. From what I've heard and been told this place used to be all she had. Something probably happened here, that may be why she never visited,

"When it was time to pass on the head girl title she finally decided to take a risk and mix business with pleasure. She regretted it in the morning, by the time the man woke up his lover was miles away. He didn't see her again for ten months; he left St Trinians to search for her. He came back, eventually, his tired face smiled at the sight of his lover who was talking to the new head girl. He waited outside the guarded gate for her, as she drove past she saw his gleaming face. She immediately turned her car around and went back for the man she loved. That night was a night of passion. That morning was a morning of sadness. She wasn't there for the man when he woke up; she was half way around the world doing her job,"

This girl can't be my mum, I know for a fact that government working doesn't involve travelling the world. It does if your high up on the greasy pole, but I doubt mum was. If she was she wouldn't be running the night club,

"She came back to St Trinians two months later. It was early in the morning after one of the girls many parties. She told Fritton that she was in France. Rumour has it that the girl came back to St Trinians to find the man she loved and she had left her mission for him. When she got up to the head girls room she found out that he had lured her friend into bed, naturally she was fuming. But not at Fritton, she knew all to well the games the man played. She left St Trinians for what everyone thought was forever. They never did give up on the hope that there leader would come back. From what my mum has told me she was supposed to be knocked up with the man. When she found the man in bed with her friend she was meant to be two months pregnant"

"How old would that make the child now?"

"Fourteen-ish, give or take a few months"

"Was Fritton our head mistress by chance?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" I might as well tell her,

"My mum used to tell me bedtime stories about adventures that happened with school girls. Her favourite characters to use were Taylor, Andrea, Chelsea, Annabelle, Tania and Tara. Taylor was an Essex chav, Andrea was an emo, Tania and Tara were first year twins, Chelsea was the local bimbo while Annabelle was like a sidekick and a sister" Jen's face was trying to conceal a smirk, her cheek muscles were twitching and she was biting her lip. Another thing mum taught me. Jen knew something the trouble was getting her to tell me what it was she knew. Some how I had hunch that the story Jenifer told me was about me, if it wasn't she wouldn't have told me or gone into much detail.

"I'm guessing the heist was her favourite story?" Jen tried to act like that was an innocent question,

"Yes, there was another but she only told it once. A week ago mum told me something about the Annabelle character" Jen's eyes were eager for this information, I was going to tell her. I was going to tell a girl that I have known for a few hours something that took my mum 13 years to tell me. Mental right?

"And what was that?" The crazy cat lady asked as she poked her head around the door, how long had she been listening? "Jenifer French, why are you here and not keeping an eye on your students?" Jenifer grunted in frustration, cat woman heard it I think but she didn't really care. Jen stood up and walked out the room, maybe cat woman didn't want Jen to hear what I was about to say. "What did Kelly tell you about this Annabelle?"

"Why should I tell you?" Once again I spoke before I could think about what I was going to say, another habit of mine that lands me in shit,

"Because my dear child I may know more on this matter then you or Jenifer French. Besides you were about to tell a girl that you have only known a couple of hours, seems only fair you tell this old freedom fighter"

"Mum told me I had an aunt that this Annabelle knew," not the exact truth but she wouldn't know that,

"Ah yes, your aunt. One of the most loyal students that has graced the hall of St Trinians" maybe she knew more then what mum or I knew,

"You knew her?" I dumbly asked, yet again speach before thought,

"No dear girl," she then paused, I think she was trying to find the right words, "I know her" she corrected,

"What else do you know?" If she knew valuable information then I needed to know, she may even know my dad,

"Everything" if she was going to tell me something she could have been more bloody specific,

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific, what do you know of my family?"

"I know your granddad, grandmother, aunt, great uncle and your father" so she does know more then I thought, time to investigate. If only Jen was still in here, we could of played good cop bad cop. I've always wanted to do that!

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Your grandmother likes to be called Nan, your granddad was once a bad guy, your great uncle is still the bad guy, your aunt is in a position of great power and your dad has grown up at long last"

I think I have some investigating to do. Crazy cat woman won't tell me their names, I know for a fact she wants me to find those out on my own.

* * *

_**So Camilla Fritton knows more about Kelis then what she does. Shes either done her homework or become a stalker. Some smart lark would read between the pixels and figured out who's what relative, btw it has nothing to do with Becca Jones so you can cross those people off ya list!**_

**_Heres the deal you reveiw and I'll read a dictionary! No wait that would be incrediby boring... how about I channel my creative jucies into making up a funky name for reveiw-o-phobia,_**

**_Conquor the fear! Like I conquored the pain of watching england in the world cup, I conquored it with humour (Look at the facebook groups about Robert Green if you don't get me drift!)_**


	5. Jokes Between Friends

_**Kelly POV**_

Turns out MI7 had it covered but since they were stupid enough to pay in advance they want me to track another criminal down. I offered to pay it back but MI7 are stubborn idiots. So I've been assigned a new mission, it won't be easy MI7 tend to give me the hard missions, getting there moneys worth like the tight people they are. I could walk out of this but it'll only pop up some where else in the future, better to get the job done sooner then later. Apparently there's a new gang on the scene, from what I heard they've torn 20 agents apart. Some people would say that's shocking, but they were only eager rookies without full training. Here at MI7 I'm considered a living legend or a specialist, on what I don't know. The sooner this job is done, the sooner I have to tell 'Belle the truth. I won't be telling Flash about Kelis though, the less he knows the better it is for me. I and Kelis have been fine without him and it's staying like that. Speaking of Kelis I bet she's already running rings around 'Belle, if she's not I'll have to sort that out.

_**No-ones POV**_

Kelis awoke with a slight hang over; she rolled over and groaned into her pillow. How she hated banging headaches. In the dorm everyone was either asleep or collapsing onto their beds after sleeping downstairs. Kelis lifted her head off her pillow and squinted, her eyelids felt heavy and her brain was demanding sleep. Fighting the urge of sleep Kelis kicked the sheets back and rolled out of bed, with great effort. Kelis yawned and, groggily, made her way to the showers. On her travels she spotted Jenifer French waiting outside Annabelle's office, before she was spotted she hid. Standing in the shadows Kelis waited to see what would happen to her new found friend. After about five minutes of waiting Jenifer was called into the office, eager to find out what was wrong Kelis ran over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Came a muffled voice that Kelis thought belonged to Annabelle,

"I'm afraid I don't miss"

"It has come to my attention that you shared a certain story that I told you not to tell" Annabelle's voice was calm but still threatening. Kelis heard Jenifer's gulp but what she didn't hear were footsteps coming her way. However, she did hear the 'Ahem' from behind her. Kelis jumped in freight and swivelled round,

"Eavesdropping?" Camilla Fritton smiled,

"Umm, no?"

"I do believe your mother had better ways to spy then simply placing an ear to a door"

"Right, well it's been nice talking to you and everythin' but I'm gonna hit the showers. Bye" Kelis said hurriedly, she hoped to get away from Camilla as soon as possible,

"Not so fast, tell me why were you eavesdropping?"

"Jen's in there, kinda my fault" Kelis said embarrassed. The door to Annabelle's office creaked open and out came Annabelle,

"What are you doing out here Auntie?" Annabelle asked, not noticing Kelis,

"I was just passing by when I spotted young Kelis waiting outside your office" Annabelle eyed Kelis with suspicion, Kelis thought she was done for, "she was about to tell you that Kellys been in contact and said she'll be returning at noon"

"That's sooner then I expected" Annabelle admitted. No one noticed Kelis slip away.

_**Kelis POV**_

That was close. Nearly got busted but shockingly the crazy cat lady saved my neck. No idea why, it's not like she knows or anything. Then again after what she told me last night it wouldn't surprise me if she did know me more then I knew my self. Another thing she knew was that my mum was coming back at noon, I wonder if she's coming for me. If she is and she apologises I'll make her grovel for forgiveness, it serves her right for leaving me in a school that's impossible to be kicked out of. Some how I doubt she's coming for me. Knowing her she's coming on business grounds or a work related issue. I know she's not coming to get me; it's only been a night, but then again, if she was here yesterday then why she coming today? Something doesn't seem right, I wonder if the crazy cat lady has anything to do with this. Maybe Jenifer knows, I doubt Miss Fritton knows, she seemed surprised when the crazy cat woman told her. What if it's to do with the man? Mum knows something and she's not telling me that's a definite. I have a feeling that I should talk to the man and see what he knows; after all he could be the dude in last night's story.

As if rehearsed the man just walked through the door and he looks happy about something. His face is lit up like a light blub; well instead of standing here and thinking I may as well talk to him.

"Errm hi, not to be rude or anything but why ya so happy?"

"'Ello there!" He beams, oh joy he sounds like a hippy, "Your Kelly's girl aintcha?"

"Is there anyone here that doesn't know my mother?" I asked myself,

"Probs not, she's a legend 'nd a 'ero 'round 'ere" this man doesn't understand a rhetorical question,

"You didn't answer my question," I said, moving the subject of conversation away from my mum

"Ya sounded jus' like ya mother then. Speakin' of which is comin' in 10 mins" I looked around frantically for a clock, seems only five minutes ago that it was eleven. How long have I been watching and waiting to see what happened to Jen? "I'd go getta shower before ya mum gets 'ere, if ya need anyfin' just ask me 'nd I'll sort it." Then he walked away with a skip in his step and a tune in his whistle. I wonder if he fancies mum, she's been lonely for agers. Maybe if I get him and mum together, that'll get her off my back and onto his. Now that seems like a plan, getting expelled will have to wait, so will operation crazy cat lady and mission no more lonely mum. I need a shower.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Kelly will be here any minute now, knowing her she'll be un-fashionably late. I can picture her now pulling up in that spy car of hers; I do hope she doesn't bring any weapons with her. Last time someone did it was a disaster; thank god all the first years did was change them into water guns. Sadly two girls weren't so lucky, at least they didn't die. They were only in hospital for abit then they were out again right as rain. Nasty business trying to cover that one up, OFSTED had a field day. They disappeared as soon as they appeared though, they wrote in there reports 'For the First time in years, St Trinians school is at peace and has introduced discipline to it's students' you'd be surprised what abit of blackmail, bribery and a reputation can do. Thankfully Lucy visited that week and arranged a full clean up, never seen the school sparkle that much in... Well never! Ah, I can hear a car speeding towards us. Now if I wasn't expecting visitors I would say that sounds like an old student, not Kelly of coarse!

"_Miss Fritton Kelly's 'ere to see ya"_ Celia called over the inter com,

"How many times Celia?" I'm getting bored of her calling me Miss Fritton; I've known her to long for her to be calling me that,

"_Uh sorry Annabelle kinda of habit_"

"You're telling me!" I joke, "Send madam up then"

"_Who are you calling madam, Fritton?"_

"Obviously you Jones!" I can almost imagine her pulling a face at me, "Coming up or staying down there?"

"_Might stay down here and have a catch up with Celia, at least she doesn't call me madam" _she replies in her jokey tone,

"You do that, but I must warn you its feeding time soon and my girls are worse then the ones from your time!"

"_My time? Jeez 'Belle you making me feel old," _I giggle, couldn't help it I just got an image of Kelly with grey hair, knitting needles, sitting on a rocking chair with grand kids running around, _"it's not funny! Do you know how scary getting old is?" _

"You sound just like Chelsea, now instead of whining get your arse up here!" Wow, that's the first time I've told Kelly Jones what to do. I swear I heard her mutter something under her breath before I heard her feet dragging up the stairs. Then my door flies open with a secret agent slumped against my doorframe. Agent Jones the most deadly spy in Europe.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I joke to my old friend,

"Yeah but it's only you. See if you were my boss then I would think about knocking"

"Even if I was your boss you wouldn't knock" Kelly laughs, she knows as well as I do what she'd be like teaching, "so Miss Jones what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sadly 'Belle I'm in the area tracking some mafia boss, thought I'd drop in for a bit" it's typical. We don't see her for donkey's years then we get two visits in a row.

"Damn. We thought we just got rid of you!" I wink; I have missed joking around with Kelly. Joking with other people doesn't feel the same; if you joke with a Tottie they take it seriously and don't drop it. "What gang you looking for?"

"They call themselves the English Bullets; I got a lead that's led me to this area. Do you know something you shouldn't?" Ah, I think she noticed my smirk

"Er, yeah, I kinda do,"

"What do you know?" Kelly asks excited,

"Well, I know that you're a secret agent, you have a charming daughter, you still like Flash, you treat aunty like family..." I couldn't resist. Kelly muttered something under her breath again, yet again I didn't hear it,

"'Belle don't mess about this is important, do you know who's there leader?"

"Yup, the thing is it's someone you know," she's going to freak when she hears who it is. Yet again she's going to have to mix business with pleasure even if she doesn't know it yet, "the B.B's leader is a certain man who used to lure girls into his bed, a certain man who you have been involved with. A certain man named Flash Harry."

* * *

_**So Kelis is plotting to get Kelly and Flash together while trying to figure out who's her family. Seems to me like she needs to pester a certain Fritton. Yet again Kelly's gotta choose between business and pleasure. Not forgetting Annabelle getting more like her aunt as the days go by. The only thing I can say is poorKelly shes got everything kicking off, man I feel evil ;)**_

**_Anyways guys reveiw, that'll cure rev-o-coccus (coccus means bacteria I think I don't really know I tend not to pay attention in biology)_**


	6. I Need You

_**Kelly POV**_

I feel bad for coming on business; it seems that every time I'm here it's never for pleasure. As soon as this mission is complete I'm going to visit more. Seeing this place again, watching Kelis play hockey, seeing Miss Fritton and talks with Annabelle have made me realise how much I've missed being here. Sadly this mission has brought me here, I don't know where else to look for the bullets. I'm sure St Trinians would have had a brush with them; they tend to be in the know about local and worldwide gangs. If anyone could help me track that gang St Trinians can. I don't need their help, I never have needed their help. It is normally them who need my help. If I really needed their help I would have been here sooner rather then later. Deep down I know I need their help but something in my heart's telling me I'm using my mission as an excuse to visit. I know, I know I should be able to visit this place like I was visiting family. I should be coming and going as I please and I shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to accept their help. I am ashamed to ask though, after all I am the girl who has saved this school more times then matron getting drunk.

Now I've come back here I don't seem able to stay away. The strange thing is it's not Kelis that's drawing me back, that sounds bad I know. There's something else dragging me back and I can't put my finger on it. All I know is, I had better get this mission done so me and Kelis can go back to our normal lives and leave all this behind, if I can after this. There's only one person that should be in on all the St Trinian dealings and that's Annabelle. First time I've ever ran to her for help, then again I wouldn't call this running. I never run for help, I fight it out.

"'Belle don't mess about this is important, do you know who's there leader?" So much for fighting it out,

"Yup, the thing is it's someone you know," yes! Fritton knows who it is saves me wasting my time tracking and searching though files. Might even cut the paperwork down, that would be a first; nothing ever cuts the paperwork down. The glamorous life of an international spy, sitting at a desk behind stacks of paperwork.

"The E.B's leader is a certain man who used to lure girls into his bed, a certain man who you have been involved with. A certain man named Flash Harry." I wish 'Belle would stop kidding around, as if Flash could be a mafia boss. The only thing Flash could be in charge of is a bunch of flowers, even then the flowers would run rings around him! A man like Flash running a gang like the Bullets? Impossible.

"This is serious Fritton. Who is the real leader of the Bullets?"

"It's Flash Jones. I'm not joking around," she sounds serious, oh joy. Now do I arrest Flash, frame some else, quit this mission and possible get arrested my self or run to Holland? Never liked Holland, I'll run to Spain instead.

"Don't even think about running to Spain," Annabelle said, she was starting to talk me to like I was her student,

"How do you know that I was thinking about that?" I don't remember 'Belle being able to read minds,

"You said it out loud, I swear you're loosing your touch Agent Jones" Annabelle joked. Before I can respond there's a knock at the door. Please don't be Flash. 'Belle asked them to enter. You know this whole begging and praying thing doesn't work because Flash is in the doorway. Time to go head girl again,

"Harry." I greet with little emotion in my voice,

"Since when 'ave I been 'Arry to you, Kel?" He asks, Flash actually sounds hurt,

"Since you broke mine and every other girl's hearts," I answered calmly but it seemed to get my point across,

"Common Kel I've changed, 'Belle will back me up on tha'"

"He has, he's matured since you last saw him," I shoot 'Belle a 'shut up' look, one thing I don't need is Flash with back up. "Anyway, what's the issue Flash?"

"Nofin' really, it's just tha' Kelis and Jen are planin' ta' burn summit down. Fought ya might wanna check ya insurance 'cause it looks like your gonna need it!" Annabelle's faced dropped, good old Kelis. I hope she's not going to blow my car up, again.

"How, do you know that Flash?" Annabelle asked, unsure of what to do. After all this was Kelis, she was very unpredictable.

"Kelis asked for some petrol 'nd a new lighta. Being the good spiv tha' I am, I gave 'em wot they needed," Flash grins in pride. If it was someone else that gave Kelis some petrol and a lighter then I would have flipped, but this was St Trinians and this was Flash. 'Belle ran out to try and stop another fire at St Trinians leaving me with Flash. Let the fun begin,

"I need ya, ya know Kel," He admits, I blank him I don't wanna hear what he has to say, "I 'member the last time I laid eyes on ya, why do ya do this to us men?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"See I don't undastand, you wasn't wiv a man, how could I leave wiv out ya number in me 'and. I even went on facebook hopin' ta get ya face back, bu' findin' you wos like a needle in a haystack. I came so close, you touched ma body. Kel, ya even left me standin' like a statue," he chuckles to himself, wow I know I have an effect on Flash but I didn't think it was that strong. Since Flash is confessing I might as well jump on the band wagon,

"Last night I met a fella and he made me fell magical. I left him for a matter of minutes and when I got back he left, why'd you do that Flash?"

"I got called off on business by Pops," He says, clearly that's a lie; "I spent years lookin' for ya 'nd lookin' fa someone like ya."

"You'll never find no-one like me, I'm unique and you know that."

"Girl you're one in a million, maybe one day I'll pu' a ring 'round ya finger," Flash stood up to leave, "until we meet agen ma 'earts on bail." Then he leaves, he just leaves me there thinking about what he's just said! His words are still ring and dancing around in my mind, was that a proposal? What did he mean by 'Until we meet again my hearts on bail'? Stupid men, always trying to confuse us women, and if he thinks for one second that I'm going to be lured in by his charming, ice melting smile then he needs to think again. I am Kelly Jones! I don't need pigs of men hanging around like a bad smell! All I need is family and friends to help me get by, as far as I'm concerned I only need Flash for this mission then he's out of my life for good. If that's still possible after this visit. I better go check Kelis, let's hope 'Belle stopped her before she blew my car up.

_**Annabelle's POV**_

Leaving Kelly with Flash is asking for trouble, since Flash has turned into a gentleman I'm positive he won't try anything funny. If he does I'm sure Kelly will set him straight, let's hope Flash remembers that Kelly's a black belt in most marshal arts. I can hear voices echoing off the walls of this corridor and I recognise them immediately, Kelis and Jenifer. Then another voice booms off the walls and it was laughing, it seems to me like the girls have roped in my auntie. Auntie maybe old but she still has a knack for mischief, I can remember my first week as headmistress. Full of pranks, not off the students but off auntie, I still need to get her back for that! She even made some foul substance and smeared it over my toothbrush while I was sleeping. Another time she mixed Geoffrey's hair shampoo with hair removal cream, luckily that wasn't me! Just last month she replaced my shampoo with hot pink hair dye so god knows what she's up too with two students.

"Up to no good, Auntie?" I ask her with a smug smile on my lips,

"I wouldn't call it no good; this is an important thing to do to ensure our favourite spy doesn't disappear." She smiles back with that toothy grin of hers, I may be in charge around here but Auntie is the only one who can get away with murder. I sigh, I'm not even going to waste my breath on trying to convince her out of mischief if I do it'll only back fire on me. If I try and stop Auntie she'll just get revenge via pranks again.

"What crazy thing do you have planned?"

"What does it matter? Whatever we've done is done." She grins again; whatever she's done she can face Kelly. Flash has been with Kelly for a long time and there's been no sign or sound of an argument, let's hope that she hasn't killed him. Well he lives because he's just walked out of the school whistling merrily to himself, maybe he's killed Kelly? If he has he'll never live another day,

"What did you mean 'One day I'll put a ring around your finger'?" Kelly half yells half pants, well at least she lives. Auntie might not when she finds out what those three have done to her car.

"WHY DA 'ELL IS DER STICKY NOTES ALL OVA MA CAR?" Flash screamed, Auntie, Kelis and Jenifer have started snickering. Me and Kelly start to run around to where Flash's car is parked and what a sight it is, even the Ice Queen herself is practically rolling on the floor laughing,

"Just take them off!" I laugh; he can be such a drama queen at times. Flash tries to take them off but he can't, I didn't know Auntie had that much super glue. Kelly is starting to cry because she's laughing too much, I think she's noticed that Kelis has done this.

"You're gonna 'aves ta give me a lift Kel!" Flash smiles, oh no this can't be good, luckily Kelly is willing to give him a lift. She wiped a tear from her eye and hopped into that spy car of hers, she revved her engine. Something went bang and her cars now smoking, out of the exhaust bits of confetti have flown out. Kelly went around to the bonnet and flicked it up.

"Got any tools 'Belle?" She asks appearing from behind it, her face is now black and everyone is holding back their laughter,

"Jen go get sooty some tools," I joke, Jen does as she's told and comes back in two minutes. There's banging, clinging and clanging coming from Kel's car before she announces it's fixed. But I know it's not, Auntie wouldn't have made it that easy for her. Flash and Kelly jumped back in the car, once again Kelly revs it, this time nothing goes bang. She only drives a metre before she stops,

"Flat tires," she grumbles, looking at Kelis, "it's a good job I have four spares in the boot." Yet again I know her spare tires aren't in the boot but I'm not about to tell Kelly that. Kelly confidently opened the boot only to have an avalanche of Styrofoam packing peanuts hit her. Kelly's torture isn't over yet and I know it isn't, I watched Kelis slip a potato into the exhaust.

"Look's like you two aren't going any where tonight," Auntie chuckles, "Annabelle do we have any rooms available?" That's when there plan hit me,

"Only one, it looks like you two will have to share."

* * *

_**Ahh Kelis has got Camilla involved now, smart move there. Once again poor Kelly, everyones trying to set her up, might have to turn the tables on that one. Before I forget some of the things Kelly and Flash said are lyrics from another n-dubz song called I need you, I figured since ouch was an n-dubz song another one should be in this one. You should be proud guys I didn't forget to put that in :D**_

**_So then guys and gals it's your turn to write. Write a reveiw that is, so click the button and press those fingers to the keys. _**

**_Happy reading :]_**


	7. Post dated cheques

_**Flash POV**_

"Only one, it looks like you two will have to share." 'Belle says. As I thought would happen, Kelly's face has fallen. She looks like she's just died and gone to heaven; well I'd like to think she has. I know for a fact Miss F has somethin' to do with this, she's crying with laughter for god's sake. Well it looks like we're in for some fun tonight.

_**Annabelle POV**_

I think we just killed Kelly with shock, not good. If MI7 come looking for her I'm holding Auntie responsible, hopefully they won't but they probably will after all she is there best spy.

"Kelis," Kelly growls, thank the lord Kelly Jones lives! "Kelis Hope Jones, get here this instant!" Wow Kelis can run fast might see if she'll run for us on the athletics team. I know full well Kelly can run faster but I also know Auntie will make sure Kelis gets away with this. One thing Kelly knows well is that you can never win an argument with Camilla Fritton.

"What's wrong Kelly, I thought you love to spend nights here?" Auntie asks with authority. Kelly won't respond to that, she has to much respect for Auntie to back chat. I go up to Kel and pull her back inside and up to my office, I wasn't about to watch my best mate suffer. I know I'm going to pay for this but Kellys worth it.

"It's your lucky day Miss Jones," Kelly groans, time to turn her frown upside down, "I have a plan that'll get you out of this." Kelly's eyes grow wide and a smile stretches across her face,

"What is it 'Belle?" She asks with hope,

"You stay in the room with Flash. Once Aunties asleep you can come and sleep in my room, by morning your car should be fixed and then you can jet off. When Flash wakes up you'll be out of St Trinian boundaries, how's that sound?"

"When did you get so sneaky?"

"When I started living with auntie." I answer with a smile. When you've lived with auntie for more then a week the sneakiness rubs off on you. "You know when auntie finds out I helped you, she's gonna come after me," might as well make Kel feel abit guilty,

"I'm sure you'll survive, you're not a Cheltnem Lady any more,"

"I guess, but what are you going to do about Flash Harry?" I'm eager to find out her answer for that. I, like many others, want to know of Kelly's true feelings. I want her to be happy with whatever she chooses, but I don't want her to choose Flash he's hurt her to many times. That and I've betted against Auntie and Taylor, they both think she'll get back with Flash but I know she won't make it easy for him. Easy money when you're betting on Kelly and Flash.

"I can't turn him in," great I now owe auntie and Taylor £50 each; "it would be like betraying Kelis. He is her dad after all." Aha! I don't have to pay up just yet,

"The question is Kel, do you still love Flash?"

"That is classified, top secret information." Damn you Kelly Jones! She never gives anything away, I don't get why she's keeping this whole ice queen thing up. She's not head girl anymore, maybe her ice queen thing is about not letting anyone get close to her. It could be that she doesn't want to get hurt, what if Flash made her like that?

_**Kelis POV**_

I high five the crazy cat lady and Jen as Miss Fritton drags mum off. Jen was right we didn't need to burn anything; I'll save the petrol for later. It looks like mum and that man are spending the night together, let's hope they use protection I don't want an annoying sibling. Asking crazy cat lady for help was a smart move, I should listen to Jen more often. I still don't know why she's helped me out,

"Why did you help us?" I ask her,

"I want to see one of my favourite students happy," that makes no sense, if she wanted mum happy she wouldn't of helped to wreck her car, "that and I have a bet with my niece."

"What was the bet on?" Let's hope she let's something slip,

"To see if your mother still loves your dad." She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth,

"So the man is my dad?" I demand,

"I fought I was," He comments, I can't believe mum didn't tell me. I hate it when she does that, I've had enough of her trying to 'protect' me. I'm going to have it out with her, I want the truth,

"Kelis don't tell your mother I told you!" The Crazy Cat lady begs,

"Kelis don't go ta ya mum, at least fink 'bout whatcha doin'!" The man yells, I only want the truth, is that so bad?

"Sorry _dad_ but I'm not listening, I might of if you wanted to know me!" I'm fuming at both of my parents, one of them doesn't point my dad out and the other suddenly wants to know. I hate them both,

"Wot 'appened between me and ya mum is my fault, it wos a stupid mistake. A mistake I regret, but I'm 'ere now and if ya tell ya mother about what you know then she'll take ya away and you'll neva see me again. Do you really want that?" I have always wanted a dad, I guess now's my chance to have one.

"Fine I won't tell mum but you've got some explaining to do!" I'm still mad but I want, no need, answers,

"Ask away," he grins, time to wipe that grin off his face,

"Did you lure mum's friend into bed?" I want to get the facts right before I get close to this man, then I want a DNA test,

"Tha' was a mistake, I wos drunk." Worst lie in history, "I regret wot I did to Kel 'nd she knows tha'"

"Kelis we gotta go to the dorm, apparently something bad has happened." Jen says all sense of calm gone from her voice. This can't be good.

_**Annabelle POV**_

When I woke up this morning I knew it would an eventful day, I don't how I just knew. I'm sitting here talking to Kelly, trying to get her true felling on Flash, when Celia tells me Taylors here. Kelly doesn't mind, she's missed Taylor. I know that Taylors here for one reason and one reason alone, Kelly.

"Aup Kel!" Taylor beams as she bursts through my door, let the fun begin.

"Taylor ever heard of knocking?" Kelly and Taylor laugh, my expected response,

"Not like ya up ta anyfin 'Belle, ya to Cheltnem for dat. Your type waits for marriage init,"

"Watch your mouth Taylor or little Whitney won't be accepted next year," I wouldn't turn a girl down; it's not the St Trinian way. Just an empty threat to get Taylor to wind her turtle neck back in,

"Woteva, anyways you owe me money. I won dat bet so cough up,"

"I owe you nothing,"

"Oh yeah, Kel's gotta sprog so ya owe me 30 squids,"

"Ah yes, check or cash?" Time to take a leaf out of Aunties books,

"Dosh 'cause you gave Chelsea a post dated check," damn my plans been rumbled. I hand over her money, no point fighting a lost cause. The sooner I get rid of Taylor the happier and safer my students will be. The last Taylor visited was a disaster, it wouldn't have been that way if Andrea wasn't here that day. The old rivals were at each others throats and fighting, they nearly destroyed the school with there fight.

"Who told you I had a kid?" Kelly asks with suspicion, the works of a Posh Tottie no doubt,

"JJ French facebooked us 'bout it, she says she's called Kelly 'Ope or summet," defiantly a gossiping a Tottie, there's only one here that could of told JJ French. I walk, furiously, up to my door and open it,

"JENIFER FRENCH MY OFFICE!" I scream into the corridor, I've told her **not **to share important St Trinian information with her mother. She should know how important it is for Flash not to know about his daughter, now JJ and half of the old Trinians know it won't be long before Flash gets told. If Kelly doesn't tell him then it won't be good. It's not Jenifer that comes to my office it's Kelis, why she's come here I don't know. But I let her in, she might have been sent by Jenifer it's not the first time she's done that.

"I don't remember you being called Jenifer French," Kelly says trying to act puzzled,

"You aint funny, I'm here 'cause it's not Jen's fault,"

"Woah, she's a spittin' image of ya but wiv a hint of Flash!" Taylor comments, she shouldn't have said that. As I predicted Kelly hits the roof and Taylor makes a run for it, never thought she could run that fast. Kelly's sprinted after her, now I did know Kelly could run that fast.

"Why are you here instead of Jenifer?" I ask, changing the subject,

"Because it was my idea to wreck the cars not Jens,"

"I didn't want her for that and I do believe my aunt was at fault with the cars. Can you go remind Jen not to share information with her mother please?" That should get Kelis out of the way before Kelly drags Taylor back.

_**Kelly POV**_

Trust Taylor to say something stupid as that. She should know better then anyone else how I feel about Flash. You can never trust a Chav or a Tottie to keep their gobs shut, thank god Kelis doesn't know who Flash is. At least I think she doesn't know who is, let's hope she doesn't. Once I've caught Taylor I'm going after JJ, she shouldn't have told everyone my business. I know she only wants gossip, some people never change. I bet 'Belle will have words with Taylor about her comment, I hope she does. Knowing Annabelle she won't waste her breath on Taylor, let's face it Taylor never did listen to her. "Taylor, get back here right now!"

"Or wot?" She pants back,

"Or I shall personally tell the police exactly what happened to the stash of confiscated drugs," Taylor doesn't take drugs, she's not that stupid, she only sells them to pay for her rent. She, and a few other St Trinian chavs and rude girls, broke into Dover's ferry police station and stole all of the confiscated drugs that was there. She nearly got arrested, thanks to me and my string pulling she wasn't.

"You do dat 'nd I'll tell Flash 'bout wot 'appened to 'is stash of dough in 'is bank account!"

"Go for it! I can always tell Bianca what happened to her favourite earrings and trackies!"

"Alrigh' den, I'll tell Fritton every fin' you told me after 'er makeover!" I'll admit it, that one got me. My minds gone blank, the thought of Annabelle knowing mine and Taylor's conversation is spine chilling. If she knew about the words I said about her that night it could cost me her friendship and loyalty.

* * *

**_Has Kelly been bitching about Annabelle behind her back?_** _**Will Kelis ever get kicked out? Will Flash get turned in? **_

**_Find out in the next chapter._**

**_So then guys, gals and jellybabies sorry for not updating feels like years since I have. My excuse this time was that my stupid sister decided to get revenge on me for 're-decorating' her car. She did the worse thing imaginable! She took BOTH of my St Trinian DVDs hostage and she's demanding a ransom :/, so naturally I had to do a treasure hunt to find them._**

**_Right then heres the dilly, you review and I'll watch a cheesey film with bad acting... Thats right I'll watch twilight ;D_**


	8. Sisterhood

_**Kelly POV**_

I've managed to get Taylor to not tell 'Belle about that night but in return she wants me to do her a favour. Normally I don't give in to black mail but when someone I hold close is involved I have no choice. Let's hope Taylor won't make it anything embarrassing, if it's something illegal then that's good at least then it's possible to do. If it's her making me admit something I'm doomed.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Taylor's managed to get a favour off Kelly, something tells me Taylor has gotten good at black mail. For some random reason she's invited every original St Trinian, even Andrea and her emos! They're all on their way down now, so there's nothing I can do about it. I've promised Taylor that I won't tell Kel about her little reunion, I've even agreed to distract her. Taylors practically took over my school for this, she's getting a stage and seats set up outside. I wonder if she's setting a play up or something. At least it won't be life threatening, I've already had to help hid a body in the nearby forest, nasty business that. I'm glad I didn't have any parents to deal with; turns out she was an orphan, poor girl. One thing we can expect, Taylor and Andrea will fight.

"Celia, can you have the first years lock Kelly in a room, tell them not to speak to her while they do it." I ask Celia over the ancient telecom.

"_Sure thing Miss Frit... I mean Annabelle."_ She's finally calling me Annabelle, took her long enough. The first years have been asking for a challenge, what kind of headmistress would I be if I didn't give them one? I'm sure the first years can also distract Kelly for Taylor, killing two birds with one stone. If that isn't clever then I don't know what is.

"_Annabelle Chelsea's here to see ya."_ She's got here fast,

"Send her up."

"'_Belle the first years have tied me up!"_ Kelly screams down the telecom, I can always count on them. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and Chelsea's gasp; I'm going to have to fill her in on Taylor's plan. It's not long before there's a knock at my door, at least someone knocks. I tell the knocker to come in and it's Chelsea, at least she knows how to knock unlike everyone else.

"Annabelle, you do know Kelly was being dragged off by a group of first years?"

"Yeah I asked them to do that," before Chelsea can ask why I'll explain, "they needed a challenge and Taylor needed Kelly distracted,"

"Oh ok," one of the best things about Chelsea, she doesn't ask too many questions, "Do you know why Taylor's called us all here?"

"Sort of, she's got a favour off Kelly so I think she's using it to her advantage,"

"Ah, so how have you been?" Might as well have a catch up while we wait for the others to arrive for Taylor's reunion.

_**Kelis POV**_

I watched as mum got taken away by some first years kicking and screaming; she puts a good fight. As I was watching Jen stepped in front of me and blocked my view, she had an odd look on her face. It was the type of face a predator makes when they're about to kill their prey. I think Mum picked up on the look she was giving, "Aha! You're next Kelis!" She yelled with humour and she was right, I was next. Jen quickly grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back where she handcuffed them together just like a copper would with a criminal. Normally I don't get scared but this place isn't normal. At the time I didn't understand why Jen had turned on me, I thought it was because I knew so much about St Trinians and that they thought I'd expose them. I wouldn't, I've witnessed my self what this place means to everyone here. This is their home, these girls are there sisters and Miss Fritton is their mother. Jenifer pushed me up the deadly main staircase at the top she pulled my head back by my hair and pushed me towards the dorm.

Once in there she removed the handcuffs and pushed me into an awaiting chair. The dorm was unusually dark and silent. I knew the other students were hiding, I knew all eyes were on me, I knew this was the end. They say when you're about to die your life flash before your eyes, some say the dead come to comfort the dying, others will say you see a light. I saw none of those, all I had for comfort was the murderous face of the St Trinian Head Girl. Jenifer clicked her fingers and the tribe leaders crowded around the chair. The pale girl hissed and bared her teeth at me, a glamorous looking one pouted, the geeky one brandished some highly advanced technology, the multi-coloured one held up something that was bright neon and the chavette raised a baseball bat. The only one who didn't look like she wanted to kill me was the hippie looking one. I soon found out the baseball bat wasn't for me, the chavette raised it above the pale girls head about to hit her.

"Put it away Kat," Jenifer sighed, "scared Jones?"

"Of you? Get stuffed," I spat back, I swallowed up all my courage. I wasn't going to be killed looking like a coward, besides mum would of saved me. Well I thought she would,

"You've had this coming since the day you arrived,"

"Have I now?" I smirked, if I was going to go out with a bang, "just to let you know if you lay a finger on me it'll be your funeral."

"You're not in Cheltnem anymore, that threat won't work. Gag her; I've had enough of her voice." The glamorous girl tied a silk scarf around my mouth; I wasn't even going to attempt to bite through it. "First years you're up first." Jen ordered. A gaggle of little kids surrounded my chair and began prodding me with paint brushes. While they were bickering over hairstyles, I pulled the silk from my mouth and made a break for it.

The elder students didn't notice me run for the door; they were gathered around a stereo system deciding on music. I managed to get to the door and past the guards, they were busy bickering. Someone else opened the door and blocked my escape route. The sound of the door made everyone's heads turn, they first glanced at the blonde woman with curls then they noticed me.

"Going some where?" She grinned at me, "I had a feeling you'd try to escape just like your mother did,"

"Girls, why didn't you tie her down?" Jen yelled furiously, the blonde woman chuckled, "Oh be quiet Mother,"

"Just popped along to tell you girls to hurry up, apparently queen chav has something planned for your aunt"

"What does Taylor want with Auntie Chelsea?"

"Not Chelsea, Kelly." She corrected before she left.

"Chelsea's your aunt?" I asked. I've met Chelsea; she takes blonde to a new level,

"No, she's my godmother. Enough talk, ram a summer tune on and hurry up!" The guards grabbed my arms and pushed me back to the chair. The First years got to work immediately, they smeared dirt on my face, platted a strand of hair that belonged to my fringe and pulled my hair into pigtails. By time the First Years done with me I looked a mess, they looked to the older students for approval.

"She's too old to be a first year, Rude Chavs your up next." They pushed the chair I was sat on to the other end of the dorm towards a gang of girl's chewing gum. They cleaned the mud off my face and released my hair from the plat and pigtails. They braided half of my back and used the other half to create a quiff. After that they clipped some hair extensions in and tied my hair into a high ponytail. Unlike the First Years they did the makeup without mud. I ended up with light blue eye shadow, fake long eyelashes and my lips covered in lip gloss. To finish off the look they handed me a fake gold necklace. Just like the first years before them they looked for Jen's approval,

"No relative of mine is joining the chavs, we haven't got time for this, Royals your turn." The chavs pushed the chair, with force, to the middle of the room. This part of the room was painted white with reds mixed in. They advanced on me with curling irons, mascara sticks and lipstick. When they were finished with me I looked almost like a princess. They curled my hair and removed all traces of the chavs handy work. Just like everyone before them, they looked towards Jen,

"She looks like Fritton when Aunt Chelsea did her make over. Ugh this is taking too long! I'll do it, if you want something doing right do it ya self."

The girls with the curls pushed me towards Jen, "Be a good little cousin and stay still, wouldn't want to get burnt would you?" She hissed in my ear. She straightened the curls out, replaced the small plat that the first years gave me and clipped some bright neon fabric in that the colourful girls had. My make up was half chav half royal, Jen kept the blue eye shadow from the chavs and the lipstick from the royals. Then she turned me around to face the others. At the sight of me they cheered, "Alright girls settle down, well Kelis how do you feel?"

"Meh,"

"Wrong answer, try again"

"St Trinian-ish?"

"Welcome to the sisterhood, cousin."

* * *

_**It's all fine and dandy for Kelis but Kelly on the other hand is bargening with Taylor, not good.**_

**__****So then gals and guys about 1 or 2 chapters left, but the question is will Kelly get her Cinderella moment? Guess your gonna have to reveiw and wait to the next chapter :]. By the way suggestions are welcome, even if it's a new name for Taylor to call Andrea.**

**_Fight the phobia by, washing your hands... Wait thats swine flu. Fight the phobia by reveiwing!_**


	9. True or False

_****_

There's a mamma mia moment in this Chapter, see if you can find it. Also there's a line here refering to 'three pints of lager and a packet of crisps' try and find that too.

_**

* * *

**_

Kelly POV

When I get out of here, 'Belles in for it then Taylor and I'll finish with Kelis or Flash, I haven't decided yet. The guys at the office will laugh when they here about this, I can here them now 'The great Kelly Jones beaten by a bunch of 11 year olds!' I will never live this down and that's thanks to Fritton. I should have seen this coming; probably Taylors took over the school. She tried that once and failed miserably. The thought of a chav running this place is a sad one; St Trinians rightly belongs to the Frittons, just how the protection of St Trinians rightfully lies with us Jones. My life was decided from the moment I was born, I was to protect anarchy and its defenders. I have strayed from my purpose. I was supposed to keep the spiv in line. I was supposed to advise the headmistress. I was supposed to watch over this place. I was supposed to keep hope and faith alive here. I was meant to be here for support. I have betrayed my ancestors. I am the traitor.

_**Kelis POV**_

Jen has been telling me everything about St Trinians; past, present and future. She's also told me that I shouldn't have had my make over this early. Jen says only when a big event happens, like a reunion, can a new student have an early make over. Hearing all this has made me re-think a lot of things, even my views on life. There was one thing she told me about my ancestors and there dealings,

"All of your ancestors and all of your predecessors have/had the same purpose; to protect, support and help St Trinians. Believe it or not this place has some type of magic that draws every student back, some think an old hag did it for pirate Fritton, and others believe the wizard Merlin did as thanks for supporting King Arthur's armies in some war. No matter what, our lives belong Anarchy." She's also informed me of the tribes and there history. At around the 1980's the tribes developed, the Goths were the eldest of them all. The emos developed from them and the chavs came along. After the chavs came the Rude Girls, after them came the Rude Chavs. When my Aunt was leading there was a tribe called the Posh Totties, apparently they all slept with a member of the royal family? After those came the Heiresses, The Glamorous and then the Royals. There's only one tribe that has stayed the same and that's the first years, more wilder then ever, or so I'm told.

"Everyone's gathered. It's time." Jen sighs, disturbing my thoughts. Jen lead the St Trinians out, tribe by tribe they left the dorm. I have no clue which I was to follow, I'm not even sure I was supposed to go, but I tagged on the end. I follow them out to the grounds. A stage was set up and seats lined up in front. The seats were spilt in half, one was full of adults the other empty. There was music blasting out, I didn't recognise the song.

_She aint no hoe, _  
_Look at those thighs it's in her eyes she's good to go,  
She can satisfy my mind, body and my soul  
come and dance with me, come and dance with me, come and dance with me, come dance with me, I see you glance at me, so that's why I'm askin b, so lets party b, come and dance with me._

Two pale adults walked past me muttering and laughing with each other, I only recognised one of them. "Next time queen chav makes a vampire remark she'll freak at the sight of you!" One sniggered; something tells me they're getting back at Taylor,

"What have you planned for Taylor now Andrea?" I asked them, Andrea and her friend turned round and smiled,

"You'll see in good time, I see that Kelly has finally caved and had you attend St Trinians,"

"Nah, I got kicked outa Cheltnem and she went off on business. As soon as she's done I'm outa here!" Hopefully I would be,

"I doubt it; you'll end up head girl like Kel. As long as you don't end up like Taylor you'll be fine,"

"You know Andrea?" Some random kid asks, why she sounds so shocked I don't know,

"Yeah, why?"

"She's one of the golden three!" She squealed,

"Am I even supposed to know what that means?"

"Every St Trinian knows of the golden three. Ever since Kelly Jones's time," what a shock, this involves mum "the head girl has always had an Emo and a Chav as her right hand girls. Andrea and Taylor are the first to be in it and St Trinian legends!"

"Hayley don't be so blonde, of course she knows the golden three her mothers Kelly Jones for crying out loud!" Jen said rolling her eyes. The whole of the school, even the adults, turned around to face me. Great now I'm going to have to live in mums shadow.

"Alrigh'," at the sound of another voice speaking on the stage everyone turned around, "Gals take ya seats 'cause we is startin'." Jen and I ushered the other girls to sit down, Andrea and her friend walked towards the stage.

"Oi, Andrea and Zoe sit down or else!" Taylor snarled,

"We'll take or else please," Zoe grinned,

"Go snog Edward Cullen," Not much of a come back,

"Sorry I'm not called Bella and for future reference I prefer Jasper,"

"Don't sparkly vamps melt in da sun?"

"No that's a myth, like you said Taylor we sparkle," Taylor snorted so Andrea rolled up her sleeve; I was shocked when her skin actually looked like tiny diamonds reflecting the sunlight. I don't know Taylor very well, in fact I only knew her name and face, but I do know, from what I've been told that she doesn't usually go pale.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Andrea's just shut Taylor up; she's even made her go pale. I think Taylors been playing a Posh Tottie to long because she looks like she actually believes that Andreas a vampire. When Andrea and Zoe started to laugh their heads off it dawned on Taylor. She clears her throat,

"Woteva Cullen" she flips her hair and moves to the centre of the stage, same old Taylor, "We are gavered 'ere today,"

"You sound so morbid," Andrea started, this can't be good, "and she calls me the emo," half of the audience laughed at Andreas joke, even Chelsea. When the laughter came to an end silence filled it,

"Wait, I don't get it." Nothing like Chelsea to break the silence, her comment got everyone going again.

"Woteva,"

"Is that the only word you can mange?" Taylor ignored Andreas and continued,

"Like I wos sayin' before Goth girl interrupted,"

"We're not Goths we're emos," Andrea smirked back,

"Woteva, we is 'ere 'cause I finks Jonesy needs to get summet off 'ere chest. Oi girls wheel Kellogg's out," Oh no this can't be good,

"You better get running Taylor because as soon as I get out of these you're dead!" Kelly growled, a machine beside lit up green,

"What do ya know you is tellin' da truth," Taylor muttered, "naw den, we is gonna ask you questions. Don't even fink 'bout lying 'cause you're hooked up to lie detectors." Polly was sat beside me and grinning like a Cheshire cat, something tells me Polly's next on Kelly's hit list.

"First question is off 'Elis,"

"Kelis," Kelis corrected, she didn't wait for Taylors 'woteva', "Did you know Flash was my dad?" Kelly bowed her head ashamed,

"Yes," she whispered, "he left me so imagine what type of dad he'd be to you,"

"Alrigh', alrigh' enough of da life story, next question" Taylor yawned, she picks the most inappropriate moments to butt in,

"Have you loved any other man then Flash?" I ask randomly,

"Yep," the light flashed red, "stupid lie detector,"

"Do ya love Flash?" At this Kelly grinned,

"Nope," the light flashed green, I think it's broke

"Wot da 'ell, you gots ta explain dat one!" Kelly sighed; she didn't have much of a choice,

"Flash was the first man I ever loved," she took a deep breath, "he was also the last." The whole audience gasped at her confession, I didn't even know of that secret.

"So who do ya love now?"

"No-one," the light flashed red, why she bothered to try and lie I don't know,

"Wrong answer, try agen"

"I know for sure that there's only been one person in my life,"

"Yeah, yeah naw who is it?" Taylor butted in eagerly, that girl does make me chuckle,

"I'm getting there. As I was saying, they're only two people in my life that I'd jump in front of a bullet for. Both of them are on my heart just like a tattoo, one of them happens to be my daughter. I know big shock there," then she paused, it's like she's finding the correct words. A long silence followed, in the audience everyone was making silent bets on who this person was.

"Your aunts betting on the mystery girl" Polly whispers in my ear, trust auntie to be betting.

"This person has welcomed me back in their life with welcome arms, at first she thought she was dreaming when she heard of my arrival." Kelly looked at me and winked, oh how dumb am I, "When I left this place fourteen years ago I only left because this person had been lured away from me, now I'm back I regret doing that. I have wasted too much time dwelling on that fact; the only thing that kept me going was Kelis," the lie detector flashed red which made everyone chuckle, "alright Kelis and my true love, Fritton."

"Told you Taylor, hand over the cash!" Andrea yelled in triumph, Taylor grinned,

"Wait it could be Miss F!" Taylor smiled, she wasn't going to get out of this one no matter how hard she tried,

"No it's 'Belle," Kelly smiled, she didn't smile at Taylor she smiled at me. Taylor huffed,

"Cheque or cash?"

"Cash, I don't trust your cheques."

"Girls unlock this so I can tell 'Belle how much I love her." The lie detector lit up green, which made me smile even more.

* * *

_**Haha weren't expecting that now was ya? You can't seriously believe I'd put her back with Flash after what he did? I'm not THAT cruel.**_

_**So then guys, find the mammia mia moment or the three pints reference? The three pints one is that the actor who plays Taylor [I'm not gonna embaress me sen by miss spelling it] also plays louise in three pints who acts like Chelsea, one episode she was practising child birth screams :']**_

**_Now you need to reveiw, should Kelly have her Happily ever after or should Kelis kick off and result in a squel? Phonelines are now open.. moment was there. Enough of my jokes_** _**and more of your opinons in the form of reveiws.**_

**_How to conquor your fear: eat plenty of greens, drink lots of water, excerise 2 hours a day, click the reveiw button and type like your life depends on it :]_**


	10. Kelly Bites Back

_**Annabelle POV**_

Taylor unhooked and unlocked Kelly. Instead of coming to me Kelly she went straight for Taylor. Everyone could see that coming, well everyone except Taylor. Kelly counted down from ten to one, by time she reached number six Taylor had legged it with Kelly chasing her. You could hear Taylors yells in the distance that must mean Kelly's caught her. While Kelly and Taylor were having a heart to heart, or a knuckle to arm, I and the St Trinians decided to have a catch up with each. Been years since I've seen them, some of them I don't know, but the ones I do have not changed a bit. The Andrea's emos and Taylor's chavs are still fighting; Bianca and Zoe are still having one of their name fights.

"We're Rude Girls!"

"Chav"

"Rude Girls!"

"Chav"

"Rude Girls!"

"Chav"

"Rude Girls"

Just how I remembered them, maybe one day they'll put aside their differences and become friends… Yeah right, like that'd happen. That's like asking Andrea to wear a mini skirt and asking Taylor to speak the Queen's English, now that's something that would never happen. Taylor speaking proper English could be quiet funny, better then Flash's posh accent. I mean what people go, 'La de da, shall we go 'untin'', I've been around posh people and they don't skip around and say 'la de da'. Ok impressionists do that but not actual posh people, once upon a time I was a posh git and around posh people, they never talk like that!

"Hello girls, how's it going?" I ask my audience when I'm up on stage, cheers are the reply so that must mean they're good, "Flammables bang something with a beat on and let's have a traditional St Trinian par-tay!" They do as they're asked; it's shocking to see the Chav's helping select a tune. I give it a minute before they start arguing over the song, but then again the Flammables used to get on with the chavs. The emos hated the Flammables, not as much as they hated the chavs, for the emos the flammables were bright, happy, colourful and loud. The flammables are the complete opposite to the emos, that's probably why the two tribes don't get on. Then again the emos don't get on with many tribes; they like to keep themselves to themselves.

"We're going with Basshunter or Cascada and that's final!" One of the Flammables yell at the chavs, here goes the arguments,

"We want Skepta, Eminem, Tinchy Stryder or Usher!" The chav yells back, if they don't sort it out I'll put something none of them like on.

_**Kelly POV**_

As soon as I was released I gave Taylor the hint to run. She didn't seriously think I'd let her get away with what she'd just done, Taylor of all people should know how I go about things. Even on my first night at St Trinians when they pranked me I got my revenge. That night I proved myself to them, since then I was never messed with until today. It's like I said while I was locked up, ''Belles in for it then Taylor', since I can't get to 'Belle yet I'm getting Taylor. She is next on the list after all. That's where I am now, chasing Taylor around the school trying to catch her and get my revenge. I have the perfect plan; play Taylor at her own game.

"Taylor, get back here you coward!" I pant after her, I'm getting a stich. I think I need to hit the gym, Taylor stops. I think being called a coward got to her; I see my chance and attack. It wasn't much of a struggle; I jumped on Taylor's back and knocked her to the ground. She let's out a yelp as I drag her outside.

_**Annabelle POV**_

We've just heard a yelp, I'm guessing it belongs to Taylor Kelly must have caught her. I've got the St Trinian students arranging suitable accommodation for the St Trinian adults, which should keep them out of trouble. Knowing that they'll find trouble and if they do I can tell they'll drag the adults into it. The chaos is expected to be more then usual because the older generation of St Trinians will surely give them a few old school ideas, if they don't I bet auntie will. Kelly's just appeared with a smug smirk wiped across her face. She's got a bit of mud on her cheek and a leaf in her hair, wonder what she's done to Taylor. By the looks of things Taylor's been dragged through a hedge backwards, that would explain Kel has a leaf in her hair and mud on her cheek. Taylor's hair is a mess; it's got twigs and leaves sticking out of it, as for her clothes all I can say are they've turned brown from the mud. That's why you never push Kelly Jones like Taylor just did. All that's left is for Kelly to embarrass Taylor, now this could be funny.

_**Kelis POV**_

Great, mum and Fritton just perfect, that's gonna wreck my chances of getting out of this hell hole. When they get together, Fritton won't expel me. What's worse is I'm gonna be known as the freak, thanks a bunch mum. Why does she have to do this? Why can't she just be a normal parent? She hasn't even told me what she really did before I was born, government job my arse. It must have been a high paid job for her to buy the club straight after. If mum loved me as much as she says she'd tell me the truth about everything. She didn't even tell me my dad worked here. This is what annoys me, the lies. Ever since I was born mum has fed me lies and I'm sick of them. I think it's time I started doing something with my life, maybe Jen would come with me. Maybe these girls could help me get some cash together for my great escape. I hope they'll help; after all I am one of the family now.

"Jen, do ya think you could help me with something?"

"Depends on how many people will end up hurt and skint," how does she know what I'm thinking?

"Depends if you and your girls would help,"

"Depends what it is,"

"Ok, enough with depends," I laugh a fake laugh, "would you be willing to help me get into mum's bank account?"

"If you're planning on running away I'd recommend you didn't go alone and you went out of the country to avoid being tracked down,"

"Come with me then, I only need my inheritance and university money. We could take a boat and go somewhere hot!"

"I can't leave the girls without a head girl and we don't have a boat."

"We could get one easily; I have enough dosh to get us around the world and back." Mum has my cash locked away; she says it's being saved for when I'm 21 and money aware.

"Yeah, we could probably get a boat but I still can't leave the girls without a head girl, if I did the school would be utter chaos."

"Fine," Jen smiles in triumph, "we'll leave at the end of term." Her smile vanishes and mine appears,

"Girlies, sorted the accommodation out?" The crazy cat lady calls to us

"We'll discuss this later." Jen goes off to talk to her, she didn't say no so that must mean she's thinking about it.

_**Kelly POV**_

Time for the last bit of revenge on Taylor, Andrea wants to help out. Who am I to say no? Taylor should have learnt by now that ever action has a consequence, with me the consequences can be extreme. Since Taylor has embarrassed me it's only fair that we embarrass her, this will make us even. I've got the twins and the other old first years to restrain to Rude Girls and the Chavs so they can't rescue Taylor, I think the current head girl is arranging to get her Chavs restrained. This should be fun. Zoe and Beth have managed to handcuff Tay to a chair and Pollys hooking the lie detector up to her. This should be fun.

"It's ready Kel."

"Right then girls, who has a question for Taylor?" I look at Taylor with smirk, serves her right, "Go on then Andrea"

"Do you really hate Twilight and Vampires?" Now that could be a waste of a question,

"Yup, I'd gladly set 'em on fire wiv ma lighta!" The light flashed red and the chavs have started laughing,

"Do you listen to Paramore?"

"Nope," Once again the light flashes red, why she's bothering to lie I don't know. I'm going to let Andrea have her fun while I get Annabelle alone.

_**Kelis POV**_

Jen's agreed to help me and go with me. It took a lot of persuasion but I've managed it, I didn't even have to use blackmail or bribery. The catch is I have spilt some of the cash with Jen; she doesn't want alot so it's all good. I know it'll be hard to steal from mum after all she's done for me, but this is something I shall have to get around. I'm sick of the lies, I've even found out her real job. That wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth. I suppose I can forgive her for not telling me about MI9, it is a top secret service. I bet most agent's family don't know of their job, how St Trinians know I haven't a clue.

All I know is that today, me and Jen make our get away. She's told the girls about her sudden departure, they know she's coming with me. Jen's told them to tell Fritton, when she askes, that Jen's gone after me. We're using a car that belongs to one of Jen's mates, I suggested we take mums car but that could have a tracking system in it. As soon as we get the chance we're going to slip away. I've left a small thank you note to the crazy cat lady, it's the least I can do for all she's helped me with. Our bags and belongings are packed into the car we've hidden. So we don't arouse suspicion we're sitting with the rest of the student's watching Andrea bombard Taylor with embarrassing questions. I'd find it quiet funny if I knew what I was about to do would cause mum pain. There's a mini fight happening over where the adult's are, I think one of the older chav's have done something. Andrea's friend, I think her name was Zoe, is covering her ears. I'm guessing she doesn't like this song, I know it's by someone called Millie Cyprus, or was it Miley Cyrus? I don't know but it is a funny sight.

"Fanks Bianca!" Taylor yells as she's rescued by another chav. Taylor's rescuer, I think her names Bianca, runs over to Zoe.

"You get da limo out front; hottest styles, every shoe, every colour!" She starts to sing, I think she forgot the words because after that she started humming. After her humming solo, she began the chorus, "You get da best of both worlds. Chillin' out, take it slow. Then you rock out da show!" Jen tugs my sleeve and jerks her head towards the hidden car. It's time to leave.

Just as a huge fight starts, Jen starts the car. I knew one day soon I would be getting out of St Trinians, I kinda figured I'd be kicked out or rejected. One thing I didn't know was that I'd discover so much here in such a small amount of time. I've found my long lost farther, a new family, another home and friendship. When I first saw the skull with a knife I wanted to get away. The second time I see the skull I want to go back there. I know for a fact this isn't the last I've seen of St Trinians, I can remember what Jen told me.

"_Believe it or not this place has some type of magic that draws every student back, some think an old hag did it for pirate Fritton, and others believe the wizard Merlin did as thanks for supporting King Arthur's armies in some war. No matter what, our lives belong Anarchy."_

The magic will bring me back one day and when it does I shall embrace it and let it bring me back to where I am supposed to be.

* * *

_**I know, I know. "OI BRITISH WHERE'S OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER?" I'd say what Becca Jones said in I'm wilder (Cba to type it out chap 14 if you wanna know what it is) but since I'm in a kind mood (I blame the haribo I've just eaten) imma say my bad. Soo the end of the story, I can sense le sequel. Not worked the plot and stuff out yet butt I have a lil bit of an idea. How'd you feel about a dying Kelly? ;)**_

**_A big elliephant sized thank you to: agentcherub, LaraBumbleBee, Lovers cannot see, neoniloveyou, , Rachy Babes, SophieeAnne, XXbestfriend1XX and xXxeternally yoursxXx for alerting._**

**_A big giraffe sized neck to: AntiqueLifeSupportDoll, SophieeAnne and XXbestfriend for putting it favourites. Lucky sods they got a thank you twice._**

**_A sun sized congratulations to: XXbestfriend1XX, Emerald Penguin, l (I think, it was annoymus), KatRose4382 and Antonia for conquoring there fear and reveiwing. The certificates are in the post ;D_**

**_And finally a pea sized thank you to: WORLD CITIZEN AND BLOODY PROUD for making me laugh my ass off with the flame (I think it was one, knowing me I'll be wrong). Next flame I get will be put out with a fire extinguisher, a cheap shot at a laugh I know._**

**_For the last time on this story: There is a new drug that can cure your fear of reveiwing! Sadly, as it's a new drug it won't be on the markets for another 10 years. Lucky for you there is another, more simpler way, click the lil sentence under this, do a Jack Sparrow and pretend it's all I bad dream. _**


End file.
